1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for securing a weapon to a platform and more particularly to a weapon cradle system having a cradle that is readily secured to a plurality of machine gun or rifles having a pair of spaced attachment points. The invention further comprises a reinforced cradle that is capable of being rotated around two axes when secured to a pintle and concomitant weapon mount.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weapons suited for use in military operations often have a size and weight that prohibits them from being employed by a user because they cannot be accurately aimed or stabilized without being mounted to a platform of some type, for example the bed of a truck or jeep. In order to obviate this difficulty, mounting devices of various designs have been employed in an attempt provide a mechanism for reliably securing the weapon to a platform, while simultaneously making it easy to both aim and remove for cleaning.
Many mounting interfaces have been employed in the prior art solve these problems. As one example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,694 to Liebig discloses a mounting apparatus specifically suited to a weapon that does not have a forward mount point such as an MK 46 machine gun. This mount secures to the weapon utilizing the ammunition can thereof as an attachment point, and supplies a main coupling that can be attached to an existing tripod or other vehicle mount.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,499 to Grosser et al. provides a mounting apparatus for a weapon that permits its azimuth and elevation to be adjustable by providing trunnion arms at an upper end that engage the weapon trunnions.
However, most of these prior art systems are fairly complex, both in operation and in their manufacture, and as a result they are prone to failure under demanding operating conditions. Furthermore, many of these systems are unique to a specific weapon. In the art, there are several types of weapons that may utilize similar or identical mounting systems, where the weapons themselves are configured for such mounting. As one example, the M249 light machine gun, the M240 medium machine gun, and the MAG 58 machine gun, a variant of the M240, all may utilize a similar mount to securely fasten these weapons to a platform.
Many prior art mounting systems provide weapons attachment apparatus manufactured from aluminum sheet that are subsequently bent or otherwise shaped into a suitable configuration for engaging a weapon. However, in many of these systems the mating points with the weapon are not consistently placed, thereby leading to some mounts that don't readily accept or positively secure the weapon on the mount. Furthermore, many prior art systems include a multiplicity of parts that require operator adjustment and that may be broken or misplaced. Even in prior art cradle systems employing single piece construction, often it is necessary or desirable to secure an ammunition can to the mount. These prior art devices are typically quite prone to bending and twisting due the weight of the ammunition can and the stress put on the cradle thereby as the platform is subjected to various transport stresses.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight yet extremely durable cradle type mounting system that can quickly accept and positively secure a plurality of weapons to a platform with a minimum of parts and ease of manufacture.